Like Fire and Ice
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Stiles and Derek are trapped in a cooler by hunters. STEREK


Like Fire and Ice

Summary: I was kind of inspired by a piece of Sterek fanart about Stiles and Derek being trapped in a walk-in freezer. Also, Stiles will have more hair in Season 3. Yes, yes, yes MTV! He is so sexy with more hair. He has more hair in this fic. :-)

ooOoo

"Get in there!"

Stiles was shoved forward into the freezer by a burly hunter. The sound of a lock clicking was heard. It already felt freezing in here.

"Stiles?"

His eyes fell on Derek. The Sourwolf was frowning at him.

"Damn it Stiles! Couldn't you just stay out of the way?"

"It wasn't my fault Derek. I was on my way home when they nabbed me."

Stiles folded his arms, shivering against the cold. Derek felt an immediate rush of guilt. He should do something. His werewolf body could handle the cold, but Stiles was just a fragile human.

"Here," Derek said.

Stiles looked at him in surprise. Derek was holding out his leather jacket to him, still scowling.

"Thanks," Stiles said.

"Whatever."

Stiles thought about that simple act of kindness for several moments. Derek was always surprising people like that. He could act like a total dickhead, but he still cared.

"Stupid hunters ambushed me," Derek's growl cut into his thoughts. "I think they work for Gerard."

"Great," Stiles replied sarcastically. "That's reassuring."

Derek turned his head, looking at him from out of the corner of his eyes, trademark frown still in place. Somehow he always ended up in these fixes with Stiles. He practically went out of his way to avoid the boy, and they still somehow ended up together.

"Why's it always you?" he grumbled irritably.

"Huh?" Stiles looked at him a little confused.

"I always end up in these scrapes with you Stiles! Tell me how that happens."

Stiles couldn't help smiling a little. He turned his face so Derek wouldn't see. He had to admit the alpha had a point.

"I don't know Derek," he said, still looking away from him, and still smiling as he said it. "Maybe we're meant to be."

Derek felt a weird jolt of emotion at the boy's words.

"What the hell's that mean?"

Stiles felt like being playful. He looked at Derek with a smirk.

"Why don't you tell me what you think it means Derek? I think you know."

No Derek didn't know, and it was pissing him off. Was Stiles suggesting they were somehow meant to be romantically? Derek thought about that, feeling that weird emotion again. It was vaguely familiar.

No way. He did not have feelings for Stiles. Yet the more he tried to deny it to himself, the more he felt like he did.

He could not do this right now, deciding to look away again. Derek folded his arms, his scowl deepening. Why did the boy have to grow his hair out? Now he couldn't stop thinking about how good Stiles looked with hair.

Stiles looked at Derek with his back turned at him again, deciding he didn't want to let this go for a change. They were stuck in a freezer. He might die in here, so he really had nothing to lose.

"Yeah Derek," Stiles said. "Go ahead. That's what you always do isn't it? Run from how you feel."

"Stiles... " Derek growled in a low voice.

Stiles was feeling really brave, plus he was bored as hell stuck in a freezer, and his ADHD was egging him on.

"Why? Isn't it true Derek? You think I don't feel the same way?"

Derek spun back around, facing him, expression angry.

"I never said I felt that way for you! God damn it Stiles, you just always have to keep pushing! I don't want to... "

Derek cut off, facial expression falling a little. What had he been about to say?

Stiles was still looking at him with those brown eyes, expecting answers.

"Don't want to what Derek?"

"I don't know okay?" Derek growled, looking away again.

"Yes you do," Stiles said, surprisingly gently. "Look at me, please."

Derek didn't know why he actually obeyed. He couldn't stand seeing those brown eyes looking like they were about to cry. If Stiles did cry he might actually lose it.

"What Stiles?" Derek asked in a low voice, frowning, but no longer hostile. "What do you want from me?"

"Derek I just want you to tell me," Stiles said softly. "I want you to tell me you don't feel anything. I wasn't lying when I said I feel things for you. Maybe I'm tired of hiding Derek."

Derek didn't say anything. His chest was a jumble of emotions right now. He felt cornered. Stiles was saying things that made him feel, and Derek didn't like feeling.

"Aren't you Derek?" Stiles almost whispered, brown eyes soft and full of emotion. "Aren't you tired of hiding?"

Derek's eyes widened. He moved his lips but no sound came out. Stiles stepped toward him carefully, eyes never leaving his. Damn it, why couldn't he just stay back?

"What do you feel Derek?" the boy asked him. "Really?"

Stiles was now standing not even two feet away. Close enough for him to move closer or flee, not that he could get very far.

Honestly what Derek felt was a pressure in his chest that indicated that emotion he wished he would never feel for anyone again. Why was he feeling it now? He knew it was for Stiles.

"Stiles," Derek said brokenly. "I... "

Stiles looked at him expectantly. He was so close to getting inside, to getting Derek to show him everything, the person he kept locked inside that icy cold exterior.

"I honestly just want you to go away," Derek whispered. "Go away and leave me alone."

That should have pushed Stiles away. Should have made him angry enough, but instead Stiles moved closer. They were now close enough that he could taste the boy's breath.

"You don't want me to go away Derek. We both know you could make me if that's what you wanted."

"Stiles I'm no good for you. I can't make you happy. I'll destroy you like I destroy everything."

"Really Derek?" Stiles asked gently. "Because that isn't what I see."

Derek didn't know why he didn't stop this. Why he couldn't even feel angry enough to push Stiles back. Instead the boy's hand came up and cupped his cheek. He let it happen.

"I see someone who is beautiful on the inside Derek, even if he can't see it. I see someone who's loyal. You always protect me. I need you Derek. You are needed. You don't destroy everything."

"God Stiles," Derek exclaimed, a tear streaking down his face. "Why are you doing this? Why are you forcing me to feel things?"

"Because you're able to feel," Stiles told him. "You're not heartless. Its time to stop pretending Derek. You don't really want me to leave you alone."

"I do," Derek lied.

Stiles frowned at him, lowering his hand.

"Alright Derek," Stiles said in a sad, defeated voice. "Tell me three words. I'll leave you alone. Tell me you don't care about me."

Derek inhaled, trying to get the words up, trying to force himself to say them. Tell Stiles he didn't care. It shouldn't be that hard. Except that he couldn't make himself say it. The words weren't coming.

"I can't," Derek whispered.

He raised a shaky hand to the boy's cheek. A tear slid down Stiles' face, and Derek thought his heart might break.

"I can't lie to you Stiles. I'm tired of lying. If I said I didn't care... I care more than I can express. I care so much that... that... "

Stiles was smiling at him, a real heartfelt smile, and Derek felt his icy exterior melting. They were gravitating, faces moving closer, and he felt that jolt again when Stiles' lips met his own.

It felt so right, so natural, and Derek felt his lips moving, conveying his need. Stiles was kissing back, he wasn't pulling away. Derek exhaled and moved back slowly, lips parted, eyes looking into those brown orbs like never before.

"Derek!? Stiles!?"

The freezer door opened suddenly and Isaac and Scott came running in. Oh thank god!

ooOoo

Author's Note: Well how was it? Ended a little abruptly I know.


End file.
